


发情期恶魔说服天使搞他

by PalomaSummer



Category: Good Omens (TV), 好兆头
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalomaSummer/pseuds/PalomaSummer
Summary: ABO设定（我知道有点ooc了，写的时候控制不住都加进去，大半夜的也改不了啥，就这么先放着吧）全文如题，有一大段废话可以跳过的，祝食用愉快。





	发情期恶魔说服天使搞他

ABO设定：Aziraphale（B）/Crowley（O）

“你确定要这样做吗？”Aziraphale站在书店的老式座机旁，搅着电话线缠绕在手指上，边抬头看店里看书的顾客，从神色上判断他们是否听到他和Crowley的对话。天使觉得最近自己脸皮越来越厚了，居然能在大庭广众之下谈论如此不可言喻的内容，当然，也是以一种隐晦的方式。

这也是没办法的事，自从撒旦之子改变现实后，天堂地狱虽没开战，但不论天使还是恶魔，体质都发生了变化，出现了alpha，beta和omega三种属性。刚开始，这种变化给天堂和地狱带来前所未有的混乱，发情期的alpha和omega工作效率下降无法交差，为了解决生理需求，有些天使不惜自甘堕落，恶魔甚至附身引诱人类交媾，但是随着尘世工具的普及，情况得以缓解。

天使仍在思索，Crowley在发情期尤其麻烦，他曾试图陪对方挨过这段磨人的日子，但时常被Crowley充满诱惑的甜美气息搞得头晕目眩，恶魔也说他身上的古龙水味极具征服和占有力，好几次都想脱光自己跪在地上把交配的权力递给对方。每次听到天使都脸红得像伊甸园那颗“罪恶”的苹果，尽管任职六千年间，见过不少人类交配的场景，但他对性知之甚少，置身事外却仍怀着好奇和鄙夷交织的复杂情感。

“你还有什么更好的主意吗？”

“没有.....但…….”天使有些为难。

“来我家，越快越好”

“.…….为什么一定要是我？” Aziraphale把电话线缠得越来越紧

“因为除了你之外，我没有别的朋友了”

—————————————————————————

挂了电话，Aziraphale赶走一脸不情愿的顾客们，以最快的速度赶到Crowley家，用备用钥匙打开房门。

果不其然，屋中弥漫着Crowley身上诱人的气味，天使感觉自己的某个部分有反应了，逐渐涨大竖起，在这里呆的越久，距离失控就越近，他必须速战速决。

卧室里Crowley已经准备好了，身着宽大睡袍，盖至小腿，赤足站在中央。天使第一眼看过去就知道对方袍下一丝不挂，他下身的凸起让人不得不注意。

但Aziraphale眨了眨眼抿抿嘴，看向别处，深吸一口气之后看向恶魔，“我该怎么做才能帮到你呢？”

“你只要拿着这个就好，在你觉得合适的时候摁开始或者结束”

Aziraphale接过远程遥控器，这个装置很简单，只有一个按钮，即使是与时代脱轨的老年人都会用。

“那遥控器控制的是什么呢？”

“嗯....人类发明的有趣的的小机器，可以.....嗯.....解决某些需求....还不会伤害到别人”

“需求是指.....？”

“.....嗯.....就像我现在这样的需求...”

Aziraphale随着Crowley的视线看去，一个前端带着硕大硅胶生殖器，类似小型电钻的东西，底部有旋钮调节，可以固定到桌角等地方。突然明白过来，震惊，羞耻，反感和好奇的复杂情感在他心中交织。“不，我拒绝。”虽然早就见识过Crowley发情期难捱的痛苦，但眼前的景象也太超过了，不仅是要面对这样一台机器，还有Crowley，天使担心自己.......

“为什么？你接受不了，你觉得这样做很肮脏吗？”

“不，Crowley，不是的......只是....”

“哦，你们Beta是不用每个月经历发情期，也不用遭受这样的折磨，难道你以为我想吗，我又不是自己选择做omega的，是他吗天杀的撒旦....撒旦之子。管他吗的是谁。我虽然不是人类，但寄存在这副躯壳里，究其本质，所追求的行为也不过是从亚当夏娃流传下来六千多年的人类本性， 没有性，人类将难以繁衍生息，也就不会发展到有可丽饼，上好的葡萄酒和草莓棒冰的社会。但是性就该局限于此吗，成为传宗接代的工具，这本身就是人生一大乐事，当然我们恶魔觉得快乐毕竟我们是‘堕落’的那方，羞于揭露，缄口默言，使其妖魔化宛如禁区，但脱去那层层厚重的外衣体验一次，也不过如此……”

“Crowley我没有这么世俗化的想法....只是.....”

“是吗，天使，我们都已经在凡间混迹这么久了，身上怎么会看不见世俗的影子呢，我们早就不是完全的天堂和地狱那边了。我知道你在想什么，看过太多因纵欲而堕落的灵魂，担心我沉溺于此，但这本来就是恶魔的命运，可我还有你，谁能比天使更懂节制呢，我们总是能如此完美地压制契合对方。”

“...........”Aziraphape默言沉思，最后勉为其难地答应了。

 

Crowley用充满笑意的眼睛看看他，撅了撅嘴，转身走向那台装置精巧的机器。在他跪坐在地上，撩起睡袍下摆，露出紧致有弹性的肌肤调整位置时，Aziraphape瞥见他前面那两根竖起的性器，便急忙转身了。

虽然看不见，但天使仍被Crowley发出的声音和气味撩拨得心痒痒的，恶魔也许是在适应器具的尺寸，在天使身后嗯啊作响，空隙间还夹杂着粗重的喘息，除此之外，天使还觉得自己也要被他甜美的气息勒死了。两人的喘息声逐渐同步，天使感受到自己身下的器官被衣物束缚着，疼的发紧。  
在他觉得自己也许无法担负重任时，Crowley在身后告知他可以开始了。天使缓慢地转头，恶魔的身体一点一点出现在他视线中，两手支撑，两条细长的腿跪在地上打开，浴袍下摆保持着被撩开的状态，身后是他的机器，前段很显然已经全没在Crowley体内了。天使觉得有点懵，霎时间口干舌燥，血脉喷张，仿佛能听到自己的心跳和血管跳动的声音。  
“Crowley，你真的确定吗？我摁下这个按钮的话会发生什么？”

“假阳具会在我体内转动”

天使没想到对方如此直接的回应他，羞耻有些说不出话，也仍未摁下按钮。

“Aziraphaphale，我准备好了，我知道会发生什么”

“那......好......”天使轻轻把摁钮摁到底，机器开始运转。他听到嗡嗡的声音，被肉体挡住，显得更闷更厚重。而恶魔早在第一下就瘫倒在地上，尽管身后一直被机器固定着，腰却不受控制地无节奏扭动着。Aziraphaphale连忙把机器摁停，跪在恶魔身边查看他的情况，然而对方的身体仍触电般的抖动。他看到恶魔两眼失焦，眼睛湿漉漉的，嘴巴也湿漉漉的，涎液横流，下身也湿漉漉的，没坚持多久两根性器先后射出白浊浓稠的液体。Crowley分叉的舌头耷拉在外面，大口喘息着，丝丝娇声从嘴里流出，身体还在控制不住的轻微抖动着，尤其是下半身。  
天使担心对方的身体，但是面对眼前少见的活春宫图景，觉得自己离崩溃更近了一步，似乎有一个小Crowley在他脑海中作死一样拨动那根名为理智的弦。“Crowley.......”

“嗯……唔........继续...接着来.....啊嗯....”

“可是你能........”

“我说.....继....续....”

天使摁下按钮。  
恶魔这次肆无忌惮地开始娇喘尖叫，身体抖动地更加剧烈，手伸向身旁的天使，抓住Aziraphale的胳膊，无法控制地用力抓挠着。  
天使没有按下停止，尽管Crowley一直疯狂地向他喊“停下！快停下！”，当然每次都是断断续续的，因为对方显然多次达到顶点，性器射出的液体由白浊逐渐透明，少量到大量长期的输出，到最后Crowley没有力气挣扎只能瘫软在地上，身后被器具固定着，不停歇地颤抖。这时天使才将机器关闭。  
对Crowley来说，到达顶点的时候仿佛是永恒，他不断经历了似乎不可计数的光年，对Aziraphale来说却只是难捱的一分钟。  
此时的天使仿佛在名为Crowley的液体中泡透了般，全身上下里里外外都是对方的气息，每一个细胞都叫嚣着要品尝恶魔的味道，他感受到身下的性器仿佛涨大到此生最大，却又仍在继续，被衣物箍得紧。  
除此之外，他脑海中唯一剩下的就是Crowley，从他充满性欲的眼中折射进去的，瘫软无力，可口，诱人，浑身湿漉漉的Crowley的躯体。  
他把恶魔从刑具上解放出来，抱到床上，贴心地小心放下，看到Crowley涣散的双眼逐渐聚焦，脸上露出疲惫的笑容。  
Aziraphale慢慢摘下领节，在对方逐渐醒过来警觉吃惊的眼神中，褪去身上的衣物。

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 还有下半段，Aziraphale搞Crowley，今天写不完了，过段时间再写。


End file.
